Avant Poudlard avait une réputation, mais ça, c'était avant
by La maison au fond du couloir
Summary: Mouhahahahaha Deux folles à Poudlard. Vous êtes sans doute blasés, mais vous n'avez pas encore tout vu. "-Mademoiselle Strom-Aas, pourquoi avez vous tant de chaînes et de pics? Vous êtes dans un délire SM? -Non monsieur, pourquoi? Vous seriez intéressé?" "-Miss Storm, qui vous a permis de quitter mon cours? -Une personne de valeur n'attend pas les droits, elle les prend!"
1. La répartition

-Storm, Aléa !

Les anciens de Poudlard virent une gamine aux cheveux courts et ébouriffés sortir de la masse des première année qui attendaient la répartition. Tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers l'estrade d'un pas assuré, pas intimidée le moins du monde par l'assemblée d'élèves et de professeurs, quelques murmures se firent entendre. De grosses rangers militaires chaussaient les pieds de la délicate demoiselle. Ladite demoiselle s'affala avec la grâce unique d'un sac à patate sur le tabouret. Au même moment quelque chose s'échappa de sa poche avec un tintement métallique. Seuls les gens suffisamment proches eurent le temps d'apercevoir un objet allongé, de petite taille. Peu l'identifièrent pour ce qu'il était : un couteau papillon. La gamine le ramassa d'un geste preste avec un « Par les burnes atrophiées de Merlin ! » retentissant qui eut le mérite de rendre la salle silencieuse. Elle enfonça ensuite le Choixpeau sur sa tête et resta immobile deux longues minutes. Son front se plissa et certains élèves qui avaient déjà été répartis comprirent qu'elle était en pleine discussion avec le Choixpeau. Elle l'ôta d'ailleurs d'un geste exaspéré et cria : « Serpentard ! » avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers les vert et argent. McGonagall esquissa un geste pour la rattraper mais le Choixpeau se contenta de crier à son tour le nom de la maison de Salazar.

-Ström-Aas, Nemesis !

Un cliquettement en provenance du groupe des première années encore présent se fit entendre. Puis ce furent des murmures incrédules dans toute la salle. En effet, une jeune métisse venait de franchir la barrière formée par ses (dis)semblables. Ce n'était pas sa couleur de peau qui étonnait. Les métis n'étaient pas forcément nombreux à Poudlard, en Angleterre, mais il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel. Non. Le problème était ailleurs. La fille était grande pour une gamine de 11 ans, mince, et avait des longs cheveux couleur aile de corbeau. Très longs. Et surtout, elle portait des chaînes accrochés à sa robe de sorcière. Beaucoup de chaînes. De toute tailles. Et lors ce qu'elle saisit le chapeau magique, tout le monde pût admirer ses poignets fins et délicats, donc les bracelets de cuir noir arboraient fièrement des piques brillantes semblant étrangement aiguisées…

/+/+/

Le Choixpeau en place sur mon crâne, j'entendis une voix directement à l'intérieur (et n'allez pas croire que ça m'arrive souvent hein ! Je suis pas cette folle d'Aléa ! Moi dans ma tête il y a que moi ! (ou presque)). Bref. Le Choixpeau, car c'était lui, marmonnait :

-Alors, tu as eu un parcours pour le moins atypique jeune fille… Des qualités, oui, tu as un bon potentiel, mais tu n'utilises ton intelligence que pour échapper à toute tâche que tu juges inutile… Tu manipules les autres pour obtenir ce que tu veux…

-Je vais pas travailler quand même ! Je suis un sang pur !

-Effectivement, vu comme ça, je pense que je vais t'envoyer à Serpentard

-Non !

-Comment ça ?

-Poufsouffle !

-Serpentard !

-Poufsouffle !

-Serpentard !

-Poufsouffle

-Serpen-Pourquoi Poufsoufle ?

-Comme ça personne ne se méfiera de moi. Un vrai Serpentard se doit de ne pas aller dans sa maison !

-Très bien…

Et devant mon silence (mental) obstiné (je suis très douée pour faire le vide dans ma tête!), il s'écria : « Poufsouffle » et je me dirigeai en sautillant vers la table ou le jaune dominait, m'assit, satisfaite de moi même. Et je fus aussitôt repoussée par une marée de protestations… Curieux, il me semblait que le jaune de ma nouvelle maison était marié au noir et pas au rouge… Ops, Gryffondor. Autant pour moi.


	2. Cours de vol

Vol sur balais.

Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Alors que les autres enfants volaient déjà, avec plus ou moins d'assurance, Mme Bibine s'approcha de Némésis Strom-Aas dont le balai, bien qu'aussi raide que le manche à balais d'un aviateur mis en présence de belles strip-teaseuses, restait désepément allongé sur le sol, immobile.

"Vous avez besoin d'aide mademoiselle?

-Non.

-Pourtant, votre balais...

-...est très bien comme ça, merci bien.

-C'est un cours de vol ici. Alors je peux vous aider, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, mais il faut que vous y mettiez de la bonne volonté.

-Je me débrouille très bien pour voler, merci.

-Prouvez le moi alors, fait la prof, imperturbable."

La métisse se contenta de tendre sa main, paume ouverte vers le haut. Fréquenter Aléa présentait certains avantages. Trois mornilles scintillaient au soleil en compagnie d'un petit médaillon que la gamine ouvrit, révélant une photo.

"Je crois que vous avez fait tomber ceci, ce sont vos enfants?

-Comment avez vous..?

-Bah je sais pas moi, j'ai trouvé ça par terre, c'est à vous?" demanda l'enfant avec un sourire angélique. La prof haussa les épaules. La gamine était à Poufsouffle après tout. Pourquoi lui prêter de mauvaises intentions?

"Très bien... Et donc, qu'es ce qui vous empêche de voler?

-Vous le dites à personne hein?

-Euh, oui?

-J'ai des hémorroïdes..."

En voyant la prof se retourner, dégoûtée, Némésis eu un petit rictus satisfait. Personne ne la ferait monter sur un balais, et elle serait prête à raconter n'importe quoi pour avoir la paix.

Serpentard et Gryffondor

Après une demi heure de cours, Mme Bibine s'aperçut que certains élèves manquaient à l'appel. Plus précisément une jeune Serpentard au cheveux bruns ébouriffés, et deux des Gryffondors les plus remuants.

Zigzagant entre deux tourelles, évitant avec grâce une girouette dangereusement métallique, Aléa avait déjà semé les lions depuis un certain temps lorsque au sortir d'un virage particulièrement serré, elle se retrouva face à un Severus Rogue particulièrement agacé et assez raide sur son balais.

"Mademoiselle Storm. Arrêtez vous tout de suite et expliquez moi pourquoi je vous trouve ici alors que votre cours de vol est fini depuis une demi heure et que vous étiez censée apprendre à voler à une dizaine de mètres du sol maximum?

-C'est les méchants Gryffondors, ils..." La gamine commença à faire semblant de pleurer, avant d'éclater de rire en plein milieu. "Nan, en fait ils pensaient que les filles savaient pas voler. Alors, je les ai défiés à la poursuite, avec moi dans le role du vif d'or. Quand je me suis lassée, je les ai abandonnés quelque part sur un toit, ils étaient moins à l'aise qu'ils voulaient paraître. Et vous savez quoi? Si vous ne m'avez jamais vue, je vous indique le toit en question. Je ne voudrais pas faire perdre des points à ma maison dès la première semaine..." fit l'enfant avec sourire carnassier.

Rogue se contenta de lâcher un "Où sont ils?", et une fois qu'Aléa eut expliqué l'itinéraire qui conduirait aux lions il ajouta: "Ce soir, dans mon bureau. 18 heures. Cinq points à Serpentard pour avoir permis de prendre des fauteurs de troubles en flagrant délit".

Et dans un claquement de cape, le professeur s'en fut.


End file.
